Haunted
by The Magic Bringer
Summary: Kate and Tony’s genius son and daughter, Stefan and Fiorella, create a time machine. But something goes horribly wrong and they end up in 2006, in a world where Kate died.
1. Prologue

**Haunted**

**Kate and Tony's genius son and daughter, Stefan and Fiorella, create a time machine. But something goes horribly wrong and they end up in 2006, in a world where Kate died.**

**Prologue:**

"You don't care about me anymore Tony! I see you looking at other women!" Fiorella DiNozzo stifled a sob and covered her head with her pillow, drowning out the sound of her parents fighting.

"I'll do something about this," she vowed, wiping her sticky face with her sheets, and she threw the pillow back out of the bed. It was doing no good anyway. Sliding out of her bed, her feet ht the ground with a soft thump. She padded out toward the kitchen, where the fight was taking place. She stood up against the doorway, staring wide-eyed at her parents. Their fight went on for a minute more before they even noticed her.

"Fiorella honey," Kate said, spotting her as the fighting stopped abruptly. "Your father and I were just talking."

It was a weak excuse, and Kate knew it. She also knew that it wouldn't fool her twelve year old daughter. Both Fiorella and her twin, Stefan, had been proclaimed geniuses when they were only four years old. "Sure, Mom." Fiorella sighed. "I just… want a drink of water." She had wanted to tell them to stop fighting, but changed her mind at the last second.

Tony was standing nearest the cupboard with the glasses and closest to the sink. He leant down and produced a glass filling it with water and handing it to his daughter, who clasped it with both hands. She drank it slowly, watching her parents while they watched her silently, refusing to look at each other. "G'night, Papa. G'night, Mom," she said faux sleepily. "Sleep well."

As she walked out, she could hear them start to fight again. "I could have gotten her the glass, Anthony DiNozzo. It's almost as if you're trying to make me look useless in front of the kids!"

She sighed, and snuck into Stefan's room. "Stefan?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Ella?"

"I think, tomorrow when we go see Aunt Abby, we should use the time machine. It's getting worse."

Stefan nodded. "I agree. We'll get Aunt Abby to look after Maria for us while we're gone, right?"

Maria was their five year old sister. It was the school holidays, so during the day, she, Fiorella and Stefan would sit with their Aunt Abby in her lab while their parents worked.

Fiorella agreed, before hugging her brother tightly. After about five minutes, Stefan tried to puller her off. "Fiorella?" he whispered.

No answer. Fiorella had fallen asleep. Stefan sighed and pulled Fiorella in properly, before falling asleep himself, his arms wrapped around his sister protectively.

**Authors Notes: **I am like a car. I need fuel to run. Reviews are my fuel!  Do you like it? You wouldn't believe this was originally a Kate never really died thing and it was her twin sister – I decided that was too cliché and that it was more fun to torture the characters. Sadistic, I know.


	2. Transition

**Haunted**

**Kate and Tony's genius son and daughter, Stefan and Fiorella, create a time machine. But something goes horribly wrong and they end up in 2006, in a world where Kate died.**

**Chapter One: Transition**

"Aun' Abby, Aun' Abby!" Maria ran up to Abby and embraced her enthusiastically. More enthusiastically than she'd embraced either of their parents lately, Fiorella and Stefan noticed. The fighting wasn't just effecting them.

"Hey Maria Gabriella my baby angel, how are you today?" Abby grinned.

"Molto bene." She scrambled onto Abby's lap, peering at the screen. "Cosa fai oggi?"

Fiorella, Stefan and Maria had stayed with their paternal grandparents for a year when Maria was learning to speak, because their parents were abroad on a mission. Nonna and Nonno would only speak Italian around them, claiming that the children would lose track of their culture otherwise. Maria, although she understood and _could _speak English, usually preferred to speak in Italian when she knew she'd be understood.

"Working, chicken." Maria rolled her eyes and babbled something off in rapid Italian that Abby obviously didn't understand.

Fiorella and Stefan intervened before Abby could ask. "Aunt Abby, can we talk to you please?"

"Sure, sweets. What do you want to talk about?"

"The Project," Fiorella said significantly. "Do you think it will work?"

"Sure, sweets. You and Stefan did the plans. Why wouldn't it work?"

Fiorella shrugged. "Me and Stefan – we want to use it today. Can we, Aunt Abby? Please?"

Abby grinned, rolling back in her chair and spreading her arms in a 'go-for-it' kind of gesture. "It's your machine, isn't it, sweets?"

Stefan smiled. "Yep. Will you look after Maria for us? Please?"

"Yep. I've just got one concern though, Kiddo."

"What's that?"

Abby grinned and smiled as if she knew the exact answer to the question. "You won't be irresponsible and go too far back – I don't want you going anywhere that there's no time machine to bring you back in. I mean, it would be cool to go back and meet everyone before you existed, bu-" she cut herself off mid sentence. "Just don't do anything stupid, sweets."

Stefan and Fiorella shot sideways glances at each other that Abby missed, before they both nodded. "Course not, Aunt Abby, what do you take us for?"

Stefan let out a nervous laugh. "Thanks, Aunt Abby."

"No problemo, Kiddo. I know I can count on you guys to do the right thing."

Stefan and Fiorella grinned, retrieving a small metallic disc. Stefan fiddled with it for a few seconds, and a time and date came flashing up on the disc: 1200 hours: Tuesday 11th of April, 2006. He showed it to Fiorella. It was fourteen years ago, give or take a few hours.

"We'll be back in about ten minutes, Aunt Abby, but don't worry if we're a few hours off, that could just be the fault of the machine." Fiorella advised.

Maria suddenly ran up beside them and tried to tug the object out of Stefan's hand. Stefan and Fiorella tugged it back, but in the process, someone clicked the 'GO' button. There was a horrible whirring sound as colours flashed by and their heads pounded and they couldn't move. Then there was a suction like feeling and it stopped. "My head hurts." Maria was jolted into English by the shock of the sudden and unexpected sensation.

"Si," Fiorella murmured absently. "Sento stanca." Stefan nodded his agreement.

"We'll have a short sleep before we look around, okay 'ella?"

"Yeah. Gabby, do you think you can stay put while Stefan and I have a quick snooze?"

Maria looked at them defiantly. "Only Papa can call me Gabby!"

Fiorella rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Maria. Can you?"

"Si."

Fiorella smile. That was one less problem to deal with. "Ella? Maria piped up just as the thought had crossed her mind. "Volo dormire."

Fiorella groaned. She looked around, before sliding down on the ground and hugging Maria to her. Stefan slid down and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. Then they slept.

Abigail Scuito wasn't stupid. She knew that she had no nieces or nephews, and she most certainly knew, therefore, that these were not any nieces or nephews of hers. Which begs the question: why exactly were they in her lab, and why had the little one, upon opening her eyes and seeing her, exclaimed 'Aun'Abby!', followed by something in another language that Abby most certainly did not speak, i.e., Italian.

The older girl slapped a hand over top of the little one's mouth. "Sta'zitta, Gabby."

"I told you Ella! Only Papa can call me Gabby!" the little girl stood up and placed her hands on her hips defiantly, glaring down at her. "An' don't swear!"

The older girl sat up. "Maria, per favore! What are you even doing here! Stefan, why is she here and where are we?"

"Don't you remember, Fiorella? Duemillesei?"

"Oh…oh!" Fiorella looked around, and saw Abby regarding them in confusion and curiosity.

"Ciao," she said meekly.

Abby raised an eyebrow. "This is some dream."

"Non sogna, Aun' Abby." Maria smiled at her.

"Maria! Sta'zitta! Sorry, Abby. Um... er..."

"Who are you?" Abby interrupted.

Stefan suddenly had a thought. He reached into his pocket for the time travelling device. "Ella, do you have the machine?"

"No… didn't you?"

Stefan shook his head. "Maria?"

Maria tilted her head to the side. "Qual é la macchina, Stefan?"

"Shit. Ella, are you sure you don't have the..."

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!" Abby shouted grumpily. She hadn't had her caff-pow yet. The three children jumped and looked at their shoes.

"Spiacente, Aunt Abby," they droned. Stefan and Fiorella looked at each other in horror. Abby placed her face in her hands, far from her normal persona. "I need caff-pow," she moaned.

"Fiorella, right?" Abby pointed at Fiorella. She nodded. "Okay. You and you be quiet. Fiorella: explain or I'll get Gibbs in here."

Fiorella frowned. What was Uncle Jethro going to do to them? But she began to explain anyway. "Stefan and I created a Time Machine. You warned us not to go so far back in time that there wouldn't be a Time Machine where we went, Aunt Abby, but we didn't listen because we were really worried about Mom and Papa…" Fiorella kept talking but Abby just stared at her. Her stomach lurched painfully.

"Oh my God. Kate?" she asked, almost reverently. Fiorella clearly resembled her... how else would anyone look so much like Kate and know Abby as 'Aunt Abby'?

Fiorella stopped. "Are Mom and Papa already dating then?" she asked, surprised. "Funny… I was sure that Stefan set it right? I thought we were only a few hours off?"

Abby shook her head and placed a hand over her mouth, backing away slowly. "Aunt Abby?" Stefan asked, looking at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

Abby gulped. "I am so sorry… only; I don't think your Time Machine thing worked properly."

"Whatever do you mean?" Fiorella asked.

Abby bit her lip, wondering whether to tell them or not. "Kate's dead." She admitted finally.

Maria looked thoroughly distress, and began to wail. "Dove é Mommy! Volo Mommy!"

Stefan saw the tears gathering in Fiorella's eyes. "Maria Gabriella DiNozzo! Just… shut up! Sta'zitta! Don't do this now! Not now!" he shouted, his voice choked with tears.

Surprisingly, it worked. Maria closed her mouth without so much as a protest. Stefan nodded. "Grazie," he turned to his twin. "Ella? Are you okay?"

"What do you think, DiNozzo?" Abby would have laughed if Kate had still been alive. There was no doubt that this was Kate's daughter, but Kate was dead, and the scene only brought tears to her eyes. "Oh, Stefan! What will we do! We have no machine, and it will take years to rebuild, and Mom's dead and I want to go home!" Tears streamed down Fiorella's face rapidly, and Stefan pulled her into a hug.

Maria still didn't seem to understand the situation, and tugged on Abby's skirt. "Aun' Abby? Why can't you speak proper any more? Why aren't I your chicken?" She blinked innocently, tears welling in her eyes. Her voice was softer. "Your Baby Angel?"

Abby's only answer was a heartfelt sob of pity.

**Authors Note: **I know Abby wasn't very in character, characterization is not a specialty of mine. If anyone has any tips on how to improve my characterization (on any characters, since none are perfect) I will be very grateful. As for my Italian, I know it's not very good and is probably riddled with errors. Feel free to point them out if you can. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Interrogation

**Haunted**

**Kate and Tony's genius son and daughter, Stefan and Fiorella, create a time machine. But something goes horribly wrong and they end up in 2006, in a world where Kate died.**

**Chapter Two: Interrogation**

"Ella, I don't understand," Stefan began in a low whisper. "How can we exist if Mom is dead here?"

Fiorella shrugged, unsure. "If we could find the disc, we might know."

"But you don't have any theories?" Fiorella hesitated. "Ella? What is it?"

"Well, you do remember when we were doing research on time travelling, we found heaps of stuff on alternate universes?"

Stefan nodded. "Something about travelling through time somehow causing a shift in the balance and ending up in an alternate universe?"

Fiorella nodded, and whispered her theory to him. "Something like that. I think that may have happened. And if it has, I don't know how to get back to our universe."

"Couldn't we just do the same thing again?"

Fiorella shook her head. "No way of making sure that we get back to where we were, for one, and we don't know exactly what happened… we have some idea, but that's not enough, Stefan."

Stefan nodded, and a tear escaped his eye. He wiped it away hurriedly, glaring at Fiorella, daring her to mention it. She didn't.

Stefan composed himself and they walked back to where Abby was, and stood proudly in front of her. "What do we do?"

Abby thought for a few moments. "You can stay with me until we figure something out properly."

Fiorella finally sniffed one last sniff. "You sure, Aunt Abby?"

"Totally. It'll be so cool! You guys can tell me stuff about the future!"

Fiorella was about to point out that everything would be different, for one, a Time Machine would not be invented as they would not exist, but she suddenly realised something. "Where is Maria?"

Stefan gulped. "That's her ribbon." It was stuck in the elevator door.

"We should have never taught her how to use obsolete technology, should we?" Fiorella asked rhetorically, before dashing toward the lift herself.

"Obsolete technology?" Abby asked, and Stefan nodded, getting down on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the Time Machine! It's got to be around here somewhere," he said, almost begging in his mind that he was right.

Maria had, in the meantime, made her way toward the bullpen. "What the hell is that kid doing here, Boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs looked. "I have no idea."

At that point, Maria spotted Tony and her whole face lit up. "Papa, oh Papa!" Everyone looked confused, and wondered who the girl was talking to.

"Di chi sei figlia?" Tony asked.

The five year old's face crumpled. "Papa?" she asked, "Sono Gabby. Non ricorda hai?"

Tony shook his head slowly. "Come ti chiami?"

Fiorella came bursting in and covered Maria's mouth before she could answer that question. "Sorry!" she smiled. "Gabby really does get into a lot of awkward places, doesn't she? Come on, Gabriella." Fiorella let out an awkward laugh, and tried to direct her toward the exit.

Maria pulled away. "How many times do I have to tell you, Ella! Only PAPA can call me Gabby!"

"Then only Stefan can call me Ella," Fiorella countered calmly. "Now come along."

"Hold it," said Gibbs. Fiorella stopped and looked up at them, brushing her hair away from her face. Tony looked at her and his mouth went dry. Kate. His Katie. Gibbs continued, unaware. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"You know, that's a really long story…"

Stefan and Abby presently came dashing into the room. "Ella! I found half the Time Machine!"

"You know," Ziva spoke up suddenly, echoing Tony's earlier thoughts. "That Ella girl looks an awful lot like Kate."

"Who're you?" Stefan said bluntly. Gibbs looked back and forth between Stefan, Fiorella, Maria and Tony. Everyone started talking over top of each other, each only getting in snippets of their sentences in.

"Alright. Everyone: SILENCE!" Gibbs finally said. "Abby, ab ovo, okay?"

"Okay boss," Abby started, taking a sip of her Caff-Pow. "It started like this: You know how I'm always the first one in the lab, right?"

"Abs."

"Right. Well, when I walked in this morning, there were the three kids, sleeping in my lab. Maria woke up–"

"Maria?"

"Gabby," Fiorella interjected.

"Yeah, Maria woke up, and I thought it was one of those really weird dreams where – um, anyway…"

Abby talked for a good ten minutes, managing to get off track a fair few times in the process. She managed to leave out everything that told anyone that they were Tony and Kate's children. Eventually she finished with, "…brings us to now."

"Okay." Gibbs said. "Why exactly did you believe their story about Time Travel so quickly?"

Abby shrugged. "I've been doing some research in my personal time, Gibbs, and I really think that it's possible, so I figured that if these kids knew me then maybe I had helped them with the design."

"You didn't," Maria informed her. "They're geniuses. It was three years of work."

Gibbs ignored her and turned to look at Fiorella. "Well? Lets assume for a moment that you are Time Travellers. Why did you purposely ignore Abby's warning and why did you come back so far, or, at all?"

Fiorella looked at Stefan. Stefan nodded. "It was stupid, really." Fiorella began. "Mom and Papa were fighting too much, and not the kind of nice fighting that they used to do. Stefan and I thought that if we went to the past to when they started dating, that maybe we could fix their marriage. The Time Machine was only designed for two people, me and Stefan. It had our DNA coding in it. We didn't want anyone else to use it. But Maria tried to take it off us when we had it set for 2006, and because she has a similar genetic makeup to us, when we pressed the button it sent us here. If Maria hadn't come, I'm sure that it would have worked properly. Stefan?"

Stefan handed her half the disk. It was making some strange crackling noise and emitting a yellowish light.

"This is the disk, or at least part of it. It's broken right now." Fiorella looked at it, fingering it and using her fingernail to push a wire into place, before she continued "It works by demagnetizing all the particles in our body. It's very similar to a tele-disc, but this one can travel through time as well as space. We set it to just take us to the same place as we already were, though, because we didn't want to make it too complicated for our first travel. The travel through space feature needed to be refined anyway. I think that maybe having Maria come with us, we activated the space feature as well."

Fiorella looked back down at her disc, frowning with thought. Looking around, she grabbed a pen off McGee's desk, and Tony's cell off his desk. Using the pen, she cracked the phone open.

"What!" Tony gasped. Fiorella took no notice, and Gibbs only hit him over the back of his head, watching with interest.

She looked at the disk again, then at Tony's cell, before dismantling it even further. "Dio! What is with the past and outdated technology?" she screwed up her nose.

"Ella, it's the past. Here." He handed her a pocket knife that flashed blue and green.

"Thanks," she smiled, pressing a button which produced a laser. She played with a dial before turning the laser on the cell, which melted parts of it and allowed her to access some important chips. She popped them out with a fingernail and dropped them in her hand. Tossing Tony his now useless cell, she fiddled for a few minutes with the chips, eventually squeezing them into place.

"Please state your full name and date of birth. Please state your full name and date of birth." The machine spoke mechanically. Fiorella looked at Stefan.

"Do it," he nodded. "It doesn't really matter anymore. Nothing really matters anymore, Ella."

Fiorella jerked her head in a semblance of an agreement. "Got it." (please state your full name and date of birth). "Fiorella Angela DiNozzo. 27 January 2008." Fiorella didn't look to see what the reactions of her father and his colleagues were, but if she had, she would have noticed Tony standing agog and Gibbs glaring intensely, and heard him hiss something about Rule 12. Abby could hardly bite back her comment on what Tony looked like, but managed to refrain. Fiorella simply continued to listen to the half built Time Machine.

"Processing results. Please wait. Please present for retinal scan. Please present for…" Fiorella held the disc up at eye level and allowed it to scan her eyes.

"Processing results. Please wait. Please place your left pinkie on the print scanner. Please place your left pinkie…"

Fiorella did as she was directed, pressing into the small pad of gel for a few seconds with each finger while a blue light flashed.

"Processing results. Please wait. Please present your DNA coding."

Fiorella used a needle that had suddenly shot out from the Time Machine to prick herself and withdraw blood.

"Processing results. Please wait. Results processed, identity confirmed. Awaiting reprogramming."

"Si!" she exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. "Stefan, we're back in action!" she hugged her brother tightly and twirled her sister around, before dancing off into Abby's lab, oblivious of what reactions she had just sparked in the teams. Abby hurried after her, before heading back to grab her forgotten Caff-Pow, then running out again.

"She's even better than me with computers," McGee commented. "I wouldn't have been able to make a Time Machine with Tony's cell."

Stefan corrected him quickly. "We haven't exactly got a Time Machine, per se. We need to put some things that we lost in the journey back on, a few of which haven't yet been invented."

"I guess that's not a good thing, is it?" Gibbs sighed. Abby, McGee and Stefan all shook their heads as one.

**Authors Notes: **Constructive criticism is VERY much appreciated. Although it will probably not affect anythign in this story, since the writing process is finished, anything that will help me in the future is good. Also, sorry that this is late, but I couldn't log in on Friday... I got it to you as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Location

**Note: **Because in this chapter, a few people end up going even further back in the past, Jr after the name signifies that it is the person that is in the right time, Sr is someone from the future, to lessen confusion. Capisc?

**Haunted**

**Kate and Tony's genius son and daughter, Stefan and Fiorella, create a time machine. But something goes horribly wrong and they end up in 2006, in a world where Kate died.**

**Chapter Three: Location**

Maria was now getting impatient. "I want my Mommy!"

"DiNozzo, deal with it," Gibbs commanded, "McGee, follow me." They marched off toward the elevator, leaving Tony alone with Stefan and a wailing Maria.

"Boss! Boss," Tony shouted after them. "How?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo! Tell her to shut up or something!" was Gibb's exasperated retort.

Tony looked at Stefan, only now noticing the resemblance between him and Stefan. Stefan nodded. "It works. Just make sure you call her Gabby, and speak in Italian."

Tony looked doubtful. Stefan sighed, "Sta'zitta, Gabby. That's all you have to say, Papa."

Tony was doubtful. "Sta'zitta Gabby," he repeated.

"Si, Papa." Maria said obediently, and slammed her mouth closed. Noticing Tony still staring at her, she came up to him and sat on his knee. "Tutto bene, Papa?"

"Si. Non che male." Tony answered robotically.

"You don't _sound _okay," she muttered under her breath, scrambling back off and perching herself precariously on Ziva's chair.

"See, Papa," Stefan smiled. "You're doing fine."

Tony finally voiced what he had been thinking for a while now. "Stefan, right?" Stefan nodded. "How does Ella look exactly like K-Kate when Kate is dead?"

Stefan shrugged. "In our time, Mom never died. You started dating almost exactly today, give or take a few weeks."

"But…" Tony began, confused. Eventually, he decided to ask the first thing that came to his mind. "Why would we have started dating? Gibbs wouldn't let us, you know."

Stefan looked confused. "What are you talking about, Papa?"

"Rule 12. Gibbs won't let co-workers date."

Stefan snorted and suppressed a laugh, and Maria, who had been listening to the conversation burst out in gales of childish laughter. Tony wondered how what he had said was so funny.

"Maybe it didn't happen in this timeline," Stefan mused.

Tony gave him a questioning look. Stefan elaborated. "Uncle Jethro and Aunt Abby had been dating in secret for a while and they had a secret wedding about a month ago. About a week ago, Abby was injured, you discovered it."

Tony didn't know which to be more shocked at. That Stefan was calling Gibbs 'Uncle Jethro' or that he and _Abby,_ of all people, could possibly be married at this very moment.

Stefan grinned at his father's reaction. "Papa, can we go down to the hardware store?"

Tony was still getting used to being called Papa, and didn't react. Stefan slapped him on the back, which was as high as he could reach, or he would have gone for his head. "Papa, the hardware store. I need a few things before I can even think of trying to get the uninvented things."

"Gibbs and Abby?" Tony said.

Maria nodded "Uncl' Jethro e Aun' Abby amano."

Tony nodded, dumbstruck. "Hardware store…"

Stefan sighed. "I think he's in shock," he told Maria.

Maria nodded. Tony blinked. Stefan tried to think of a way to snap Tony out of it. Tony came to a revelation. "If we make the Time Machine we can save Kate."

It was more a statement than a question. Stefan nodded. Tony wasted no time in taking them to the closest hardware store.

After buying several yards of wire and other important tools, they went to a computer store and ordered a new computer for NCIS. They headed back. Sure enough, Abby was tearing her hair out because Fiorella had managed to pull her computer apart, not to mention some of her other high tech gadgets. Gibbs commanded that they all get back to work, while Stefan and Fiorella fiddled with the Time Machine.

The two spent the next four months fixing it, every day getting more and more stressed, and Tony getting more and more impatient. Stefan, Fiorella and Maria were living with Tony, and had so far managed to escape the interest of child services, but they were worried that this would not last much longer. The main problem with the Time Machine was that it was _very _expensive to build and anything that hadn't individually been invented before 2006 had disappeared in the transition. Stefan worked on getting these things, shamelessly spending Tony's money like water on the project. He bought chemicals and metals and moulded them together using highly specialised tools. But by the end of the four months, they had created a Time Machine that would allow anyone who they keyed in to travel up to fifteen years forward or backward, as long as there were only three people at one time.

They were all surprised when Gibbs insisted that before they go home, they accompany him on a mission to save Kate from her death. They decided, eventually, that Gibbs, McGee and Fiorella would go. Gibbs, so he could explain it to his past self, McGee because of his computer knowledge, and Fiorella because she knew the most about how to work and program the Time Machine, whereas Stefan knew more of how to make it and its components. They had improved on it greatly – it now had more advanced security features to actually go, features much like the one that would allow you to reprogram it.

"Okay, Uncle Jethro, you put your hand here – no, here – that's right. Uncle Tim you put yours here, good. Okay. Activate verbal command to travel."

"Please state your full names and dates of birth."

The three quickly recited the details. "Commence travel?"

"Affirmative."

There was a flash and the three vanished from the middle of the bullpen.

Fiorella was prepared for the sensation, but Gibbs and McGee weren't. "What the hell was that for, Ella?" he asked, groaning as they appeared in the past, on the day of what would be Kate's death if they couldn't fix it.

"Sorry, Uncle Jethro," she said.

McGee, who had been bent over double straightened, noticing the eerie silence that was in the bullpen. "Ah, boss,"

"What, McGee?"

"It worked."

Fiorella looked at him as if to say 'duh'. "Did you think it wouldn't, Uncle Tim?"

McGee was silent. Fiorella looked around, seeing the completely befuddled looks of those who were in their rightful time – which was just about the whole office. Gibbs Jr and McGee Jr were looking especially dumbstruck. "Perfect! Not even a minute off!" she smiled. "So this isn't a useless piece of million dollar junk after all."

**Authors Notes: **Sorry, couldn't resist that little bit about Gibbs and Abby. Ignore it if you want. Not my favourite chapter, but oh well. Concrit appreciated, please review, got to go, bye

Sarah


	5. Complication

**Note: **I didn't see Twilight, since I was on a plane, (and I wasn't going to miss going to New Zealand to watch TV) and my friends only have VCR taping, which is really annoying because Dad threw out our VCR… so I know it's on a tape just waiting for me to watch it, and I can't. Anyway; the point: details pertaining to Twilight are almost certainly incorrect. I was very vague for the purpose of disguising this.

**Haunted**

**Kate and Tony's genius son and daughter, Stefan and Fiorella, create a time machine. But something goes horribly wrong and they end up in 2006, in a world where Kate died.**

**Chapter Four: Complication**

Gibbs Sr had been under the impression that they would be arriving before anyone was in the office, but Fiorella had seen fit to change the plans. What good would it be, after all, if they didn't even believe them?

Gibbs Jr suddenly broke the silence. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

Fiorella spoke for all of them. "The future. We're sorry, but we can't tell you any more than that… well, I guess it doesn't hurt to say he's U-Gibbs and he's McGee."

"Can you tell us what you're doing here?"

Fiorella shook her head. "Sorry."

Gibbs Sr decided to take over. "Look, all we need is to sort out a few things. When you go today, be extremely careful. I'll be coming with you, as will, um,"

He paused an whispered something to Fiorella.

"Angela and Tim. Angela has designed these, well, devices which you will all wear at all times?"

"What do they do, boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs Jr glared at him. Gibbs Sr laughed internally at his younger self.

"They might save your life, DiNozzo. You did bring the remote control, didn't you El-Angela?"

Fiorella nodded. "Sure thing, Gibbs."

Gibbs Sr, McGee Sr and Fiorella mainly kept to the shadows. Then the first bullet hit Kate in the chest.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Tony asked with concern. Kate nodded.

"I'll be fine." She said shortly, as Tony helped her up. Suddenly she felt excruciating pain as an electric shock ran through her body, making her jolt suddenly to the right. They heard a bullet crash into the car behind them, not millimetres from Kate's head. Tony had apparently felt a shock too, and had also jolted out of the way of the bullet.

"Holy shit, Kate, that was close!" Kate nodded, wide eyed. McGee Sr and Gibbs Sr suddenly burst out from the sides, firing their guns where Tony and Kate couldn't see. Fiorella grabbed the disc that was the Time Machine, snatched Tony's gun, and pressed a button. She was suddenly standing behind Ari, her gun on his head.

"Don't move," she said dangerously.

Ari tried to wrestle her off, but a click of another button saw McGee Sr and Gibbs Sr on the roof beside her, their guns also trained on his head. Gibbs gave the signal and McGee and Fiorella snatched their guns back and jumped back, while Gibbs put a bullet through Ari's head, as they had planned. Fiorella smiled. NO more weird Ziva chick flirting with Papa, Mom alive. Mission accomplished.

"These teleportation cubes are fantastic," McGee commented.

Fiorella nodded. "Yeah, they were really good for this too. But they won't be invented for another decade and a bit, and even then they're as expensive as hell. And no, I cannot speed up the process," she told him, anticipating his question. "But I will let you keep one set, if you promise not to see how it works. That could, theoretically, bring about the apocalypse. And we should really get back to where Mom and Tony are. There's a chance that Ari might have fired another bullet before we got to him. I did set the shockers to every second, so it won't have hit them, but they might be injured."

Gibbs, McGee and Fiorella teleported back to where they had been only moments before. Fiorella had been right. A bullet had grazed Kate's neck, and she was bleeding profusely, and they could hear an ambulance wailing in the distance. Tony confronted them.

"I thought you said you were going to keep us all safe! But instead you electric shock us and allow Katie to get hurt!"

Gibbs Sr sighed. "If she hadn't got the first electric shock, the bullet would have hit her dead centre of the forehead. She would have died instantly. At least she has a chance this way, DiNozzo."

Tony seemed to reflect for a minute. "I guess. Uh… thanks, then."

Gibbs Sr smiled. He finally felt free of Ari, and revenge for Kate had been extracted. "We're done here, Angela," he said, and Fiorella nodded. Moving slightly to the side so that Tony couldn't ear what they were saying, and they all placed their hands in the correct positions, went through the correct motions and flashed out of sight.

Tony shook his head in amazement as he saw them disappear, thinking to himself that if he had a time machine it would be a great way to impress the ladies.

Meanwhile, Gibbs, Fiorella and McGee were travelling through time. This time they'd all been prepared for the sensation and managed to hold themselves together. Fiorella looked around carefully. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Kate was at her desk, and Maria was sitting on her lap. She wasn't quite sure how everything would work out though, after all, most time travel theory she'd read described an eternal loop that thw world would be stuck in if a situation like this happened. She could only hope.

"Did it work?" Stefan asked.

Fiorella laughed, forgetting to worry about the loop momentarily as she looked at Kate. "Yes, Stefan! Yes!" He broke out in a wide grin.

"Fantastic."

Minutes later, Fiorella was wondering to herself about why Stefan even had to ask if it worked after all, he could see Kate himself, could he not? Shaking her head, she mentally noted to herself that she'd have to ask him later, when they were in private/ Like she had promised, she gave McGee a teleportation cube, making him promise not to tell anyone, and said goodbye to everyone. She and Stefan looked at each other. .

"I guess we'd better get home then," he said. "Maria, come on," Maria came up obediently. Stefan held out the disc, and Maria grasped it. Fiorella gave the command and they were back in 2020, in Abby's lab.

"You're back already," said Abby. "How'd it go? Where'd you go? What happened?"

Stefan smiled, glad to be back home, even if they hadn't discovered what they had gone for, how to get their parents to stop fighting. "It went well, Aunt Abby. We went a couple of years back, and nothing worth mentioning happened."

Abby seemed to accept this. Stefan was glad. When they were alone again, he confided that he thought that their memories had somehow become distorted, and the path in which there was no interference sort of took over, even though he had no idea how. He also explained that according to him, they'd gone back, no-one had figured out their identity, but Gibbs and McGee had gone back with her because they had insisted that they needed to do something. Stefan had only a vague feeling of urgency and a mission being completed.

"Weird," she muttered, and looked at the disc. "Stefan, I think I've learnt my lesson."

"What do you mean, it worked perfectly."

Fiorella shook her head. "I don't think you remember, that weird memory thing and all, but it wasn't good at all. Time is way too complicated and dangerous to be messing with, Stefan. I think that we should destroy this."

"But Fiorella, it's worth millions. Billions, even. Think of all the money we could make."

Fiorella shook her head. "You wanna know what I remember happening? We went to a world where Mom was killed, where everyone was a mess, Stefan. There was this weird Ziva girl flirting with Papa, and Papa was flirting back, and nothing was right."

Stefan looked horrified, but looked down at the disc he was clutching in his hands with the gaze of an adoring father. "I still don't think we should destroy it."

"No, maybe not," Fiorella conceded, seeing that Stefan wouldn't give in. "But I don't think we should be using it to try and change something as big anymore.

**Authors Notes: **Just the epilogue to go now! Comments on any aspect of the story are welcome. Next update may not be until Sunday week, because I have father/daughter camp on Friday and I might not get time to do it at lunchtime Friday, though I will try.


	6. Epilogue

**Haunted**

**Kate and Tony's genius son and daughter, Stefan and Fiorella, create a time machine. But something goes horribly wrong and they end up in 2006, in a world where Kate died.**

**Epilogue:**

It was near the end of the day and Fiorella and Stefan were dreading the return of their parents, and in turn, the return of the fighting.

The drive home was one in silence, only occasionally broken by Maria babbling (she didn't seem to be affected at all by the Time Travelling, or have forgotten it completely), which they found very useful for discovering things about this life that was different.

"A dog," Fiorella muttered to Stefan. "I can't believe we have a dog called Coco-Rastus,"

Maria kept babbling. "Maria, sta'zitta," Stefan said eventually.

Maria looked at them in confusion. "What does that mean? And why are you calling me Maria? Are you angry at me? Daddy! Stefan's annoying me!"

Tony turned around. "Stefan, don't swear, and stop winding up Gabby. You know she doesn't like to be called Maria."

So Tony was Dad instead of Papa, Maria was actually letting them call her Gabby, and she apparently didn't speak Italian anymore.

"Cosa fai, Gabby?" Stefan asked, testing.

"Daddy! Stefan's speaking in weird languages and annoying me again! Daddy!"

"Stefan, please, stop annoying your sister. Honestly, what's gotten into you today? You and Ella have been acting very strange, haven't they sweetie?" Halfway through his sentence he directed his sentence to Kate rather than Stefan.

Kate nodded, keeping her eyes on the road while she spoke to them. "Is there something wrong, Ella, Stefan?"

Stefan and Fiorella looked at each other in astonishment – no arguing? "No, Mom," they chorused simultaneously. "Everything's fine."

"Good," Kate smiled. "Now I want you two to be good tomorrow when Uncle Jethro and Aunt Abby bring Melody and Charisma around to play with Gabby. I know you don't like looking after them, but it won't kill you to give us adults a break for once."

'Charisma?' Fiorella mouthed at Stefan.

Stefan shrugged. 'Another cousin, maybe?' he mouthed back.

Neither really cared anyway. They were glad that everything had turned out so well when they had been on the edge of a disaster.

**Authors Notes: **The End! Yay! Please review!


End file.
